


Victory And Loss

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Makeup Sex, Quarrels, Skype, Twosome-foursome, Victories, Video Sex, foursome over distance, losses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Thomas and Robert have lost in Rostow with the FCB, while Marco and Erik have won their game against Warsaw. Thomas and Robert have been fighting afterwards, but Marco and Erik might have an idea to console their far away boyfriends a little bit...Inspired by Janie94's wonderful story 'Traveled Back Down That Road'. This story can be read without knowing her great foursome, but it is some kind of sequel and I highly recommend you to read it. It has the hottest dance scene imaginable.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Traveled Back Down That Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566096) by [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94). 



> Dear Janie94, I promised you a sequel to your wonderful gift for me, and here it is. I decided to not link it because of the notes I have included at the end of this story, but if you'd be fine with linking it despite them, I will do it later. I hope you will like this special foursome my mind came up with after reading your story and the victories and losses of the last week. :-)
> 
> Dear mariothellama, I am sorry for everything. I hope that you will like this story, and that it will console you at least a little bit. <33
> 
> My dear readers, I have added some notes under the story itself, please read them carefully.

Robert kicks the door to their hotel room shut with a grim expression on his face, and Thomas sighs, realizing that his hopes about some consoling cuddling after their argument are probably in vain. The Polish striker with the dark curls is still furious about their loss, and Thomas can't really blame him for his anger. The younger striker feels angry himself, but he isn't as furious as his teammate and boyfriend actually is. The only problem is that Robert is taking his anger about their loss out on him, which is making things only worse than they already are.

Robert doesn't even bother to look at him in his ire, he simply kicks the door to the bathroom shut as forcefully as he has kicked the first door, and Thomas isn't surprised to hear the sound of the key locking it and making it impossible for him to join Robert under the shower and take him in his arms to make up with him before they have to try to catch at least some hours of fitful sleep.

They have both already showered in the catacombs of the stadium, but Robert always showers twice or thrice after such a painful loss like this one, just as though he needed to scrub the loss from his already clean and from his first hot shower still red skin.

Thomas sighs again, strolling over to the bed while staring blindly at his phone. It blinks with an incoming message, and Thomas bites his lip when he sees that the message is from his two other boyfriends Marco and Erik.

Robert's and his two other boyfriends actually.

Marco and Erik who have stayed in Germany and played the day before, a totally crazy and memorable game with twelves goals and and even more memorable victory and comeback of Marco.

Marco's glorious comeback, the most glorious comeback only imaginable.

No one would have thought that Tuchel would let Marco play over the entire ninety minutes, and this even as the captain of the team.

No one would have thought that Marco would shoot three goals – okay, two goals when it comes to the official statement of the UEFA. But for Thomas, the third goal belongs to Marco as well – no matter what these idiots say, and his amazing older Dortmunder boyfriend has even managed to assist two of the other eight goals to top all of these hardly believable happenings.

Thomas and Robert had been so happy for him, and they had been sad that they couldn't really talk to each other because of their own away match, but they had texted after the game and sent him their congratulations.

This had been hours before their own game, when they had still believed that they would win their match, too, making up for the painful loss against their arch rival in the Bundesliga, Dortmund. The game when Erik had had his own not that glorious but still great comeback after months of painful injuries and rehabs, smiling gleefully at them about their first win against Bayern and his two boyfriends in a rather long time. Thomas and Robert hadn't been able to begrudge him his joy, and two hours of passion and love together with Marco and Erik had consoled them a little bit.

But now, they have lost again, and this loss has cost them the win of their group, and this cuts really deep.

The Bayern striker listens to the sound of the shower as he stares blindly at the message.

 _'Skype with us, please?'_ The pleading emoji stares back at him, and Thomas flinches when the sudden sharp pain in his lip tells him that he must have bitten down on it too hard. The blond Bayern player truly loves his two far away boyfriends, but he's not in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment, not after his quarrel with Robert and their painful loss, and he ignores the message and just keeps pacing up and down in the dark room.

Beep, beep. _'Thomas, pleeeeaaseee! Robert wouldn't talk to us. Pleeeeaaaseeee!!!!!'_ A whole army of pleading emoji appears behind the words.

Thomas hesitates for a few more seconds, waiting for the next 'beep', 'beep'. It comes after three or four, this time with two crying emoji instead of a text message. Thomas sighs in defeat, refusing to let the small smile show that wants to curl around his lips, and he switches on the lamps on the nightstands before taking his phone to answer the two Dortmunder.

 _'Robert is in the shower. Give me a minute!'_ he types back, putting his phone onto the nightstand belonging to his side of the bed to undress until he's only wearing shorts and his t-shirt and make himself comfortable in the middle of the bed with the laptop he and Robert always use for skyping with their two other boyfriends.

Thomas knows that most people would be shocked about their arrangement, two Bayern players being together not only with each other, but also with two Dortmund players - who are together with each other, as well - all the four of them being males...

But that's how it is, and Thomas thinks that he is blessed to have three wonderful young men loving him the way Robert, Marco and Erik actually love him. He starts the computer and finds himself relaxing, craving for the sight of the handsome blond and the handsome brunet being so horribly far away from them just when he would need them so badly. He doesn't look up when the door to the bathroom is pulled open and closed again, this time with a little less force than ten minutes ago.

“What are you doing?” Robert growls as he sits down beside him, dressed like Thomas in shorts and a tee, his hair still damp from his shower.

“Marco and Erik want to skype with us,” Thomas murmurs impassively as he enters the password and waits for the connection to establish, trying to hide his own annoyance. Normally, he is the understanding and calm one of the two of them after such an evening, but not tonight with Robert having only snapped at him for the last sixty minutes.

“I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone!” Robert beside him snarls, his voice reminding Thomas of a cranky child in its defiant phase. “They're only going to rub our loss in our faces and dwell in their own victory!”

The younger striker narrows his eyes at him. “Marco and Erik would never do that! You should actually know them better than I do! You can go back to the bathroom and continue to sulk there if you're not in the mood to behave like a grown-up!” Thomas feels as pissed off now as Robert obviously is, gliding away from the older one and turning the laptop away from his sulking boyfriend and teammate.

Thomas loves Robert with all his heart, he really does, and he also understands his frustration, but the Pole's behavior angers him, nevertheless. They can't see Erik and Marco as often as they would like to, skyping their only way of communicating properly with each other, and after their painful loss, Thomas craves for some tender looks and some kind words of comfort and love. He craves for Marco's crooked grin and Erik's beautiful mischievous smile, and he will be damned if he lets Robert's bad mood get in his way.

“Hrmpf!” Robert states, but he leans closer to get a better view at the screen anyway, his eagerness to catch a sight of their two mates betraying his grumpy words.

“Are you fighting, guys?” Marco's voice coming out of the speaker, sounding a little bit distorted and tinny, startles both of them, and Thomas hurries to focus his attention on the two young men who have appeared on the screen, sitting on Marco's huge bed in a similar posture like Thomas and Robert are doing. They have snuggled close with their cheeks touching, and their smiles are genuine and tender as they look into the camera attached to their laptop.

The unexpected, hot wave of longing shooting through Thomas almost crushes him, and he has to clear his throat to get rid of the thick lump his suppressed tears have formed there. “Lewy is pissed off after our match!” he manages, clearing his throat again, knowing that for once, he is the one behaving childish and unfair. Robert growls but blushes, casting his eyes down. “Thomas pissed me off!” he objects uncomfortably, shooting Thomas a hurtful and reproachful sidelong glance that makes Thomas feel even worse than he has already felt before.

Damn it! As if the last weekend wouldn't have been enough. Two losses in a row, and Robert and him seem unable to deal with them without hurting each other. Instead of finding comfort and consolation in each other's arms, they're only insulting one another, snapping and pouting until they can hardly look at each other any longer. It had started right after the final whistle, and it had become more and more heated, culminating in Robert kicking the door of their hotel room to take his second shower without bothering to talk to him, at all. At least, the Pole's voice has lost some of its venom and anger, the older one apparently doesn't want to risk having to fight at two fronts.

“I see,” Erik says musingly, his head resting comfortably on Marco's shoulder. He looks happy and relaxed, at peace with himself and the world. No wonder, they have played an incredible match and won, and Marco's wonderful comeback lets their victory taste even sweeter. “How many showers have you taken so far, Lewy?” he asks, and his tone is only gentle, understanding and tender.

Robert's blush deepens. Of course, Marco and Erik still know him and his habits so well, the years they haven't played together haven't changed that. “Two,” he murmurs sheepishly, and Marco chuckles quietly at that. “Then, there is hope left, babe,” he states, making Robert scowl at the blond in embarrassment.

“It's easy for you to say that, Mars! You've had a notable victory and comeback!” the Pole protests, but without real emphasis. Marco's face softens with the love and understanding he feels for his two hurting boyfriends and mates. Erik and him might play for their arch rival, but they know better how Thomas and Robert feel after their second loss than most people would ever do.

“I would give all of my goals for you having won tonight, Lewy, you know that, don't you? I would gladly give them for you having scored tonight and being happy instead of looking as sad as you're doing,” he only says, his voice honest and sincere. Thomas knows that their wonderful blond boyfriend is speaking the truth and totally serious about that.

Robert stifles a sigh that sounds more like a sob. “Yes, I know. Not that I would ever want that, Mars. You have waited far too long for your comeback. If anyone deserve this victory and the goals, then it is you.” He pauses and swallows. “I'm sorry for being such a prick. Instead of pouting and mulling over our poor performance, we should celebrate your outstanding match. I'm still angry that the UEFA has stolen your third goal!” He eyes Thomas from the side, and when the younger one gifts him with a small, cautious smile, he finally leans in and melts against his side.

“Ah, that's so much better!” Erik cheers contentedly, stealing a quick kiss from the blond sitting beside him. Thomas so longs to do the same, kiss both, Erik and Marco, feel their arms around him and breathe in their wonderful scents, but this will have to wait until they'll be back at home and have two or three days for a short visit. “I know that it won't really console you, but Tuchel was pretty pissed off about the four goals against us. We really have to work on that,” the youngest one of their special foursome says, and Thomas grins at him.

“I can imagine. He was pretty loud, wasn't he?” he asks, and Erik pulls a face and rubs his ear. “Yes, he was.” He becomes serious, his beautiful hazel-green eyes filled with the same longing Thomas feels. “We miss you so much,” he admits, and Thomas throat tightens again.

“We miss you, too,” he croaks out, instinctively wrapping his arm around Robert's shoulder and pulling him close. Marco does the same with Erik, his gaze fixed on Thomas' and Robert's faces. “We can't be together,” he says, “but we can still enjoy each other a little bit. I want you to kiss our beloved Robert, Thomas!” he orders, licking his lips. “I want you to kiss Robert for Erik and me. A deep and passionate kiss with tongue and teeth.”

Thomas and Robert gaze at one another with red and sheepish faces, but when Erik's pleading “Thomas, please, kiss Lewy for us!” comes out of the speaker, he closes his eyes and gently presses his lips onto Robert's warm mouth. The older one trembles under his touch like a scared bird, and Thomas lays all the love he feels for him in his kiss, trying to soothe him without words. Keep on fighting will only hurt them more than they already are, and the blond Bayern player is grateful that Marco and Erik have taken the lead and will help them going through the aftermath of this horrible match.

After one or two seconds, the dark-haired striker returns his desperate kiss, opening his mouth to welcome his tongue and let it slip into the soft cavern. Thomas deepens the kiss with gratitude and relief, letting his hands wander over Robert's t-shirt to caress familiar territory and tell his boyfriend without words how much he loves and desires him. He cracks his right eye open to look at the screen, smiling into the kiss when he meets Marco's left eye. The blond Dortmunder has pulled Erik in his lap to kiss him, too, their ardent kiss a reflection of Thomas' and Robert's kiss, and Marco's hands are stroking the smooth, silken skin of Erik's bare arms.

Thomas can literally feel what Marco must feel while stroking Erik, he has stroked the brunet's soft skin often enough to remember how wonderful it feels under his loving fingers. Erik makes those small, purring sounds he's always making when he feels happy and aroused, Thomas can hear them through the speaker, and they arouse him and make his cock twitch. Robert's kiss has woken his manhood up, and it grows harder as he watches their mates kissing like Robert and he himself are kissing each other, eager to get some attention.

The older man cuddled up against him has finally forgotten his anger and frustration about their loss and enjoys their kiss as much as Thomas does, his hands sneaking under the younger one's tee to pull it up and over his head.

“Stop that, Lewy! You have to wait for us telling you what you're allowed to do!” Marco's demanding voice cuts through their kiss, and Thomas and Robert flinch, ending their kiss to stare in disbelief at the blond grinning smugly at them.

“W-w-what?!” Robert whines, pursing his mouth to a trembling pout that makes Thomas snicker. “But I need to feel him... now!” the Pole complains, and Thomas can't help but give him a quick peck onto his pouting lips.

“You will feel him, Lewy, don't you doubt that,” Erik assures his former-and-again boyfriend. “Okay, you have already started to undress him, so you can end what you have begun. But you have to turn your bodies a little bit, we want to have a proper view at you!”

Thomas and Robert groan at the same time because of that, not wanting to let go of each other, but when Marco winks at him and pulls at Erik's sleeveless white undershirt, he decides that cooperation is in order if they don't want to risk that Marco and Erik won't let them watch their own performance. Getting rid of their t-shirts and shorts is a matter of seconds, and Thomas shivers in the cool air of their hotel room when they are finally naked, missing Robert's body heat warming him as they shift and move until Marco and Erik have a good sight at both of them.

“Ah, that's perfect. Now, kiss again. Thomas, play with Lewy's nipples while kissing him. We want to hear his moans!” Erik exclaims excitedly, his face suffused with anticipation. He and Marco have undressed together with Thomas and Robert, and his gorgeous cock is straining proudly into the air. The blond and the brunet Dortmunder are sitting opposite each other, face to face, and Thomas pulls at Robert until they are doing the same, granting their boyfriends a free view at the forthcoming happenings.

“Lewy, you know how much Thomas loves it when someone's caressing his spine, so make sure that he will moan for us, as well!” Marco orders, and the Pole snickers and shifts closer, claiming Thomas' mouth in another devouring kiss as he starts to stroke over the sensitive area on both sides of his spine. Thomas' cock jerks happily, and the younger one hurries to obey Erik's order and tease Robert's already erect nipples with his thumbs. The dark-haired striker moans and gasps out, and Thomas has a hard time to keep one eye open and watch the scene displaying on the screen for him with all the sensations coursing through him.

Their kiss is deep, messy and wet, and it leaves him aching and trembling for more. Judging by Robert's restless moving, his oldest boyfriend is as aroused and eager for more as he himself is, and Thomas can only hope that Marco and Erik will show mercy with them and allow them to get their very much needed fill sooner rather than later.

The two Dortmunder are mirroring their actions, Marco playing and teasing Erik's hard nipples with tender and skilled fingers until the brunet draws back from his lips to voice his pleasure with a loud moan, while Erik is stroking his back and kneading the blond's ass cheeks. The sight is incredibly arousing, and Thomas is rock-hard and aching like he hasn't been in a very long time, his anger and their quarrel from earlier boosting his lust to almost painful levels.

“Marco, Erik! Please, we really need to...!” he gasps out, and Marco and Erik turn their heads and smile at him. “Take the lube, babe,” Marco takes pity on them, bending to the side to do the same. “I am sure that you have put it in the drawer of your nightstand!”

This time, Robert is faster than he is, fishing the needed item out of its hiding place in the drawer. Erik nods in approval. “Stay like this,” he says, lifting himself up into a kneeling position in Marco's lap to grant the blond access to his private parts. “Lewy, I want you to kneel before Thomas like I am doing so he can prepare you properly. Thomas, I am sure that you can start with two!”

The brunet spreads his legs, and Thomas gulps for air as he watches two of Marco's long fingers disappear in Erik's tight channel. Robert does as he's been told, bracing his hands on Thomas' shoulders for support. “You've planned this, haven't you?” he almost growls, gasping out with the sensation of Thomas pushing two digits into his quivering hole. He pulls the air through his gritted teeth as he struggles to adjust and relax enough to take two fingers at once, but he doesn't try to pull back or fight against the intrusion. Thomas waits, enjoying the feeling of his wonderful boyfriend's satiny and oh so hot walls clenching around his fingers.

Marco grins his unique crooked grin as he shrugs his shoulders. “Yeah, we did. Either as a celebration or a consolation, depending on the outcome of this evening,” he says, his hoarse voice betraying his own strong arousal. His fingers move in a steady pace, making Erik squirm and gasp above him in the progress of his ardent preparation.

“Why not taking it as both? You bees really deserve a proper celebration, and we could do with some consolation!” Thomas grinds out, hoping that he will last long enough to wait for the three others when he'll finally be allowed to take Robert. Marco, Erik and Robert chuckle at that, and Thomas tries to laugh with them, but it comes out more as a grunt, because the dark-haired striker fucking himself on his fingers is driving him crazy with lust, stealing his breath and his laughter from his lips.

The Pole moving his hips, impaling himself on his fingers while nuzzling his throat with his lips is threatening to make him lose the last shreds of his self-control, and Thomas' poor and neglected cock is screaming with the need to bury himself in Robert's velvet core to claim and mark him as his again. “I love you, Lewy,” he whispers into his ear, inaudible for the two men on the screen, but he knows that neither Erik, nor Marco will mind this short moment of intimacy between only Robert and him.

“Love you, too, very much, Thomas!” Robert murmurs against his skin, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck for comfort. For a while, neither of the four speaks, the two couples caught up in their doing. Eventually, Erik lifts his head up from where it has rested on Marco's shoulder. “I'm ready for you, love!” he pleads, turning his head to search for Robert's wonderful blue eyes.

“Are you ready for Thomas, darling?” he asks tenderly, and the Pole eagerly nods his head. “Yes, I am, baby. Please, I need him inside me!”

Marco's amber-golden eyes are shining with the love he feels for his three amazing mates. “We know, Lewy. Do you think that you can take him like this?” he asks, and Thomas' heart clenches with all the love he feels for the wonderful man trembling with need in his arms when he sees the devotion and trust on Robert's face. His features don't show any anger or hurt anymore, only pleasure, love and longing, and Thomas kisses him tenderly to assure him that their quarrel is forgotten and that he loves and needs him as much as Robert does.

“Yes, I can do that.” Robert doesn't need to think about that, taking the lube to line Thomas' throbbing length up without waiting for permission. Marco and Erik seem to be fine with that, Erik doing the same for the blond Dortmunder, and the brunet holds Robert's gaze when he positions himself to take Marco's thick and hard cock.

“Breathe with me, Lewy,” he says, “and just go slow. Let's do it together, okay?”

Robert nods again, shifting his weight until the tip of Thomas' dick is nudging against his still tight entrance. “Yes, Erik, let's do it together,” he agrees, and his happy and beautiful smile fills Thomas with utter and overwhelming gratitude for their two wonderful boyfriends knowing so well what they both need at the moment.

He holds his breath as he watches Robert and Erik lowering themselves down, slowly inch by inch, his gaze darting forth and back between the man in his lap and the computer screen to not miss any little detail. Marco is doing the same, steadying Erik's hips with his hands and keeping him from taking his impressive length too fast, and when their eyes meet, the two blonds smile at each other.

Robert and Erik have both closed their eyes, their faces pulled to expressions of concentration and desire, and Thomas feels humble and blessed, promising himself that he will do everything he can do to make their fragile and precious foursome work out and last. There has been jealousy and insecurity between them at the beginning, but in this special moment, there is only love, trust and happiness, and Thomas knows for sure that the other three men feel the same.

A soft moan flees his lips when Robert's tight passage has finally swallowed his entire shaft, seating himself in his lap, and he runs his hands over the beautiful male body to soothe his wonderful boyfriend and show him how loved and cherished he is. “You're doing great, love, you're doing so fine, just stay like this for a moment,” he murmurs into the Pole's ear, watching from the corner of his eye Marco doing the same with Erik. The blond Dortmunder is stroking the younger one's quivering flanks and his back as if he wanted to soothe a little tomcat, and the brunet is making the purring noises again, his eyes squeezed shut as he struggles to adjust to the thick and long intruder stretching him, but Thomas can see the soft smile curling at his lips.

The younger Münchner looks up at Robert shivering in his arms, and he dabs kisses along the dark-haired's jawline and throat. “I love you, Lewy, I love you so. You're wonderful!” he whispers against the salty and fragrant skin, inhaling and tasting the older man with all his senses.

When Robert eventually relaxes above him, opening his eyes to exchange a reassuring look with his counterpart smiling at him from the screen, Thomas loosens his tight grip around his waist and allows him to move. He can't do much in his position, trapped underneath the older striker's slim but strong frame, only shift and buck his hips a little bit, but Robert is trained enough to do the work all alone, lifting himself up just to push down again in a torturingly slow pace. He uses Thomas' shoulders for support, and Thomas grabs his butt cheeks and kneads them, knowing how much this arouses his mate.

It feels amazing, his aching cock buried to the hilt in Robert's tight and pulsing heat, and he has to take several deep breaths to not lose it right there and then. Robert is moaning and purring now, too, voicing his pleasure with low and throaty noises that intermingle with Erik's higher purrs and gasps to a wonderful symphony of lust and passion. Marco's voice is coming through the speaker in unintelligible words, but Thomas doesn't need to discern them, he only needs to hear the with tenderness raw voice to know that his counterpart is as touched and aroused as he himself is. Robert and Erik don't look at each other, they have closed their eyes again, but they move up and down in their laps in perfect unison, wet skin slapping against wet skin in the same rhythm.

Thomas so needs to come, he can't remember the last time he has needed to come so badly, and he almost sobs with relief when Marco smiles at him and snakes his hand between Erik's and his own body to jerk his beautiful boyfriend off, taking it as an invitation to do the same.

Robert's twitching cock feels so perfect in his hand, smooth and warm velvet over hard steel, wet with his arousal and twitching only for him. Thomas strokes up and down on it with rapt devotion, losing all tracks of time and forgetting about everything except for the beautiful man in his arms allowing him to make love to him with so much trust and love. Nothing else counts any longer, only his beloved Robert and his two other beloved ones, Marco and Erik, sharing their pleasure with them despite the fact that they are thousands of miles away from each other.

Thomas is dimly aware that their stupid and unnecessary loss will still hurt them the next morning when they will see their teammates still mulling over it again, but it will hurt much less than it did before their private celebration of Marco's and Erik's victory and comeback. Because that is what this is all about, he himself and Robert sharing Marco's and Erik's joy and pleasure instead of mourning their own missed chances. Their two boyfriends have every right to be happy and celebrate, and sharing their joy soothes his own hurt emotions and makes him feel happy and wanting to celebrate, as well.

Robert moving faster above him seems to think the same, because he's smiling, his face breathtakingly beautiful because of the pleasure and joy now enlightening his handsome male features, and Thomas tightens his grip around his cock when the wonderful sight pushes him towards the edge of ecstasy without mercy.

Erik is mewling with the first wave of his orgasm, Marco's skilled fingers pulling his climax from him, and Thomas catches a quick look on them, both Dortmunder shaking through their height as they come together.

Robert spilling his ecstasy into his hand with a strangled cry is the last push he has needed to come himself, and he buries his face in the warm crook between Robert's shoulder and throat as the first wave of his orgasm hits him like a tsunami. Robert's short nails dig into his shoulders as they shudder through the throes of passion together, Thomas filling the older one with hot spurts until he has nothing more to give while the older man is shaking in his protective embrace, his release making a thorough mess between their connected bodies.

It goes on and on until Thomas thinks he will black out from the force of his release and Robert slumps against him with a sob. For a while, they stay like this, panting softly into each other's ears, Marco's and Erik's calming breathing an echo of their own breaths.

“That was awesome!” Erik sounds like a sated tomcat, and the laughter bubbling out of Thomas and Robert proves to their far away boyfriends that both Münchner have gotten over their grief and quarrel and are feeling happy and carefree again.

“Yes, it was, thank you,” Thomas says, still smiling, gently lifting Robert up until his soft dick slips out of the heavenly cavern and they can sit more comfortably. Marco has done the same with Erik, critically eyeing the mess they have made.

“We need to clean this mess up pretty soon, I guess,” he muses, raising his head to smile at Thomas and Robert. “Will you be fine?” he asks, and Robert kisses Thomas on his cheek and lets out a happy sigh. “Yes, we will be fine. Thank you for being there for us when we needed you. I'm sorry for having been that grumpy.”

Marco shakes his head. “Don't be, Lewy. Erik and I know this feeling, believe me. Plus, Erik and I will always be there for Thomas and you. That's what friends are for, isn't it?”

Thomas swallows, and his longing for his two other boyfriends makes him sad again, but only for the split of a second. Soon, they will be united again, even if it might be only for a few days. But until this will happen, Thomas will draw comfort out of the love he can see in Marco's and Erik's eyes, knowing that their love will always be with him and Robert, no matter where they will be and what will happen.

“You are much more than only friends, you know that, don't you? We love you so much,” he says, and Erik and Marco both nod their heads. “We do, Thomas. We love you, too, believe me. But it has been a very long day for you, and you need your sleep.” Erik pauses and winks at Robert who blushes by his next words.

“You can take your third shower now, love. But do it together with Thomas. His arms and his love will console you and they will also be our arms loving and consoling you until we'll be together again, as well.”

“Taking a shower together is much more fun anyway, Lewy,” Marco adds, smiling his crooked grin and winking at Robert, too. “But don't use up all of the hot water.”

Robert growls at that, but Thomas only laughs. “We won't, scout's honor. Sleep well and dream of victories and of our next meeting!” he wishes the two Dortmunder a good night, and Erik and Marco shout a heartfelt “sleep tight and have pleasant and wet dreams!” into the microphone, waving at them and blowing kisses before they end the connection and the screen becomes dark again.

When they are alone with each other again, Thomas and Robert look at each other, smiling a little bit sheepishly. “I am sorry, Thomas. It wasn't right to take my anger and frustration out on you,” the older man finally murmurs, and Thomas pulls him close and kisses him, the tender and loving kiss he craved to give him ever since the referee had blown the final whistle.

“I know, love. I am sorry, too. Let's try to make it better the next time, shall we?” he offers, and Robert relaxes and kisses him back with the same tenderness. “We will, I promise you. What about taking the shower now Marco and Erik have suggested?” The Pole's tone has dropped again, and there are sparks of desire lurking behind the feigned innocent expression.

Thomas laughs and shakes his head, urging his sometimes annoying but always amazing boyfriend to get up from the bed with a slap on his right butt cheek. “You're insatiable!” he states, but it isn't a real complaint and only two minutes later, Philipp and Manu passing their door can hear their snickers and ardent moans through two closed doors.

“To our luck, they seem to have made up again, which surprises me a little bit as I must admit, because their fight was pretty serious,” Manu remarks dryly, pulling a sigh and an amused snort from his shorter boyfriend. “If I had to guess, then I would say that Marco and Erik have something to do with that, I think I heard their voices earlier, as well. They might have lent our two angry love birds a helping hand, so to speak. You know how convincing Marco and Erik can be if they're up to something...”

“That might be true, Skyping is a nice thing to do, isn't it? Very inspiring sometimes...” the goalkeeper grins, and their laughter is still audible when the corridor before the anonymous hotel rooms is empty again.

Luckily, Thomas and Robert don't know that they have been heard when they crawl back into their bed, snuggling close together under the covers, consoled and comforted by the love they have shared not only with each other, but also with their two boyfriends sleeping peacefully in Dortmund, all the four of them dreaming of the moment when they will be together again, all the four of them.

Marco, Erik, Robert and Thomas, two Münchner and two Dortmunder - arch rivals on the pitch when they have to play against the other two - but united in their love for each other through thick and thin, victories and losses, now and forever.

 

_Author's notes:_

My dear readers, AO3 doesn't allow me to post these notes in a statement on its own like I would have preferred it, so I have to add them to this story.

I have decided to take a break from writing and posting in the football fandom for at least a while, the last happenings after my first visit in the stadium ever and posting _'Three Goals'_ to celebrate it being the final straw for me to realize that I can't and don't want to go on like this anymore.

I wouldn't have thought that my visit and me voicing my joy about it and the memorable match would cause so much trouble and pain, but it apparently did, and it really, really hurt me. I am writing and posting in this fandom for exactly two years by now, and I would never have believed when I started in this fandom that my stories written and posted for your pleasure and entertainment only would earn me so much hate and disgust as they actually did. I have gotten a lot of rude, hurtful and even truly hateful comments and reactions over the last two years, insulting not only my stories and my writing, but also me as a person. Two of these comments have even been taken as serious harassment by the AO3 abuse team, so you can imagine that I am not overreacting in this matter.

I tried to deal with that, but it is hard to do that, even more because the feedback to my writing in general has decreased enormously. _'Germania'_ and _'Love Comes Quickly And Unexpected'_ are some of the very few exceptions from this sad rule, but most of my stories have gotten only few kudos and only comments from two or three very faithful readers, some of my works not even three or four kudos by more than hundred hits at the beginning. Stories like _'One Year With The King'_ have a lot of chapters without one single kudo for a new posting and only very few over the last ones, and the lack of feedback over the last weeks and months together with the bad feedback have made me questioning my writing and my stories again and again.

I don't know whether it is my stories themselves, my ideas, my writing style or me myself as a person keeping you from supporting me and my stories any longer, whether they are too bad and too boring to get kudos, comments or bookmarks anymore, but whatever it is, I have to accept that and overthink my writing and posting for this fandom because of that, because I don't want to bother anyone with something that isn't likable enough to be supported.

I have always admitted freely that I need visible feedback and support for my stories, that I don't want to write for silent readers only. AO3 is meant to share our fanworks, and sharing normally means getting something in return for the hours we spend to provide you with interesting reads and some carefree hours. Only a few of us writers are professional ones, publishing some of their works, and I don't belong to them. My reward has always been your kudos, comments, bookmarks and subscriptions, and the loss of that truly hurts me. I know that most of the other writers are feeling the same way, and a lot of them have given up without telling their readers beforehand, simply deleting their works or accounts, something I wouldn't do. Human beings need praise, support and encouragement to go on with their doing, no matter whether it is in our jobs or our private lives.

I can even understand the reactions of some readers to my works about BDSM or the topic of slavery, even though none of my works would ever glorify slavery or abuse like I have been accused of, and those of you who have read _'The Slave'_ or my _'Master and Boys'_ series surely know that.

But, I would never have thought that I would get a truly hurtful and very rude comment on my cheerful and joyous story about Marco's glorious comeback and my first visit in the stadium, _'Three Goals'_ , which actually happened, and which cut deeper than any other hateful comment I have ever received before. It has been deleted, but it still hurts, and it made me realize that it might be the time for me to leave this fandom if even such innocent and harmless stories upset my readers that much that they are throwing such hurtful comments at me.

My first reaction was to simply delete my account and never come back, but this would have hurt the few faithful readers I've still left, and I will take a break instead after finishing _'Three Goals'_ over the next days and focus on my original work _'Dark Nights'_ and my neglected Wraith in the Stargate fandom for a while.

My sincerest apologizes to all of you who have been faithful readers and who are most likely waiting for the updates of my other stories, especially _'Black Moon'_ or _'Germania'_ , but this sharing-thing should be a joyous and pleasurable thing for both sides and for me, it isn't any longer at the moment.

I don't know how long this break will last, maybe I will come back after a few weeks, maybe it will last longer, it will depend on how I'll feel about this fandom after some time has passed.

On a side note: these are my feelings about writing and posting for you and your feedback or the lack of it, and I am entitled to have these feelings. It is not my style to simply disappear without explanation. You might not agree with me and think that I shouldn't care about it, but I do, and more rude and hurtful comments for baring myself to you like this and telling you about my feelings will only prove to me that I am right with my impression that I am not really welcome in the football fandom any longer.

My dear Janie94, my dear mariothellama, I am so sorry that I have to post these notes under your story, but AO3 leaves me no other chance to do that, because this will be the last posting except for the last two chapters of _'Three Goals'_ for some time, and I don't want to post such sad notes under the story of Marco's comeback. I hope you will understand that and forgive me.

Yours

Blue_Night


End file.
